1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing operation device including an operating portion which is pushed down by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressing operation device is incorporated in, for example, the handle, the instrument panel or the like of an automobile, and an operation performed by an occupant is input thereto.
A structure applicable to such a pressing operation device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-37723. In a keytop installation structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-37723, a keytop and a fixed member such as a printed substrate are linked to each other by a link member constituted by a wire, to thereby prevent the keytop from being inclined.
In the installation structure, looseness is provided in linkage between the keytop and the fixed member, and the link member so as to smoothly push down the keytop. Therefore, when a pressing operation device having such an installation structure adopted therein is mounted on a moving object such as an automobile, the backlash of the link member occurs due to a vibration, which results in a concern of abnormal noise being generated.